From Ablepsia to Zenith
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: 26 drabbles of hurt, happiness, and love between the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and the Forgotten Repair Boy.
1. Ablepsia

Ablepsia

It was strange, the laughter bubbling up in her throat. She'd laughed before yes, but it had all been a facade.

She was grateful that she had forgiven the boy who bombed her camp. Or else she would have ignored all the happiness tucked away and locked somewhere in the back of her mind.

He brought out a part of her that hadn't been open for a very long time. She'd like to say that she was uncomfortable with it.

But, Reyna's basking in the glory of being immature once in a while. She hated being blind to humor.


	2. Babeldom

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Erik the Viking and sonofthetrigod~ :) Thanks!**

**No more updates till we get to five reviews :)**

Babeldom

Landing in New Rome, there were voices.

So many voices.

The cheers of laughter, and tears, and just plain happiness.

Oh yeah, and don't forget chaos.

But while all the other crew mates were doing their thing

(Ahem, ignoring him)

All he could hear was the girl with the eyes that made you fade into oblivion,

He could only hear her voice.


	3. Cabochon

**Hey everyone! No updates till we get six reviews, okay? Thanks to: Erik the Viking **yup, it'll go back and forth :) Thanks for being awesome. **SonOfNeptuneJr. **I think once a day is enough, don't ya think? ;) Here, have some snickerdoodles. **Tazmaster **Aw, Tazzy your compliment made my heart warm. **Elmlea **I am so lucky to have you! Thanks :) **sonofthetrigod **I think you deserve it :) YOUR FAN? You shoulda seen me squeal when I read that :)

**Book of the Update: The Princess Diaries**

**Song of the Update: Madness by Muse**

**Dedication: Erik The Viking, whose story I've Betaed it fantastico! Plus, he's an amazing reviewer!**

Cabochon

She always had to be prim and proper.

She could never be herself, even with Jason.

Laughing would be a mortal sin for someone as high as she.

So she listens to the rules.

She's not a leader,

She's a follower.

Ignoring her true instincts,

even though that's what Rome taught her.

And then she sees him.

**Twenty-fifth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	4. Damascene

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: sonofthetrigod **Thanks! Well, I like writing angst (as you can probably see by now) so quite a few of them will be angsty :) But this was a challenge and a slight bit fluffier than I usually do. **Erik the Viking **Thanks *WOO* **Tazmaster **Eh, but you still got to do help me with the dresses! Thanksies for the reviewsies :) **krikanalo **Thank you bunches!

Damascene

He could be quite annoying sometimes.

But for some reason,

he got to her.

He poked and proded.

Dug in.

And she wasn't easy to break in to.

She hardly let him try at first

But he was persistent.

No one had cared enough about her to dig

In the first place.

And for that,

she loved him.

**Twenty fifth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice! I decided to do the Percy Jackson 30 Day Challenge! Favorite Book: The Last Olympian/ The Son of Neptune/ The Mark of Athena! What about you guys?**


	5. Ebeneous

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Tazmaster **I know right? **sonofthetrigod **angsty Leyna fluff is the only kind of fluff I've read but I need to get out of that :) **Erik the Viking **Totally :) **krikanalo **Thanksies! **Elmlea **I'm glad! Thank you! **Guest **will do! **Guest **That's what a drabble is, short! Usually under two hundred words!

**Book of the Update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: Hymn to Dionysos by The Frogs. I'm not kidding, I swear to the gods this just came on :)**

**Dedications: Elmlea, because she is super dedicated and amazing!**

Ebeneous

He loved her eyes.

The dark obsidian was beautiful, and it represented her very well.

She hated her eyes.

She would never admit it,

but she was jealous of his.

The reds and oranges and browns swirled around the irises.

It was almost hypnotizing.

And then he makes her laugh.

Not even Jason made her laugh.

What just happened?

She lets herself smile.

And then she wonders,

Why hasn't any other girl fallen for him?

But she ducks her eyes,

and sips her hot chocolate.

And pretends she never stated mentally

That she

Just

Fell

For

Leo

Valdez.


	6. Facia

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I'm on a strict laptop time limit on my laptop, my grades are dropping drastically. I would do dedications but I have a lot of other stories to work on and post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I read them all and it means a lot!**

Facia

She was bored. And slightly lonely, to be honest.

Half the Greeks and Romans hated her for almost destroying Camp Half-Blood

She could understand that.

But Jason was getting all the attention,

like he was the only Roman to ever save the world.

Hm, like Reyna didn't kill like, I don't know,

Three giants?

Thanks, people who supposedly love her.

Even Octavian got some girl's number.

What was she, the Oracle of Delphi?

It doesn't matter.

So she's strolling through the woods, when she comes across a...

Warehouse, maybe?

On fire?

Jogging over to the warehouse,

the one and only Leo Valdez walks out of the bunker,

spotless.

The plaque above the warehouse said,

Bunker 9.

Oh,

he said.

hi.

**How'd you like?**


	7. Galop

**Hey everyone! Guess who got some Leyna feels today? Thanks to: SonOfNeptuneJr.: **THEY'RE BACK UP! WOOO!** Erik the Viking: **Thank you!** Tazmaster: **Thank you! me too ;)** Elmlea: **Oh, what FF does to ya :) *knuckle bump for dropping grades* But I got mine back up!** sonofthetrigod: **My mom loves my writing, she would never do that! :) Thanks!** slimjim15: **Thank you! I'm glad!** frazellover362: **thanksies!

**Dedications: frazellover362 for her sweet PM. It meant a lot to me, considering this is one of my favorite stories to write!**

Galop

Their relationship was fast,

Ridiculously fast actually.

But neither of them received

The singular impression

That things were moving

_Too_

Fast.

She was happy for once,

And others were confused.

"Our Reyna?!"

They would ask,

"Our Reyna, giggling?!"

And he,

He was finally appreciated

For once.

"Our Leo?!"

They would ask,

"Our Leo in a serious relationship?!"

They would respond,

Yes.

In a strange world,

They were happy.

Doing their fast dance,

The sky in multiple blues,

The ground melding together,

Swirling and swirling and swirling.

**How'd you like?**


	8. Haemaetogenesis

_Hey ya. I'm back :) Thanks to: ELMLEA: Oh sweetie, that sucks I'm so sorry. School. *shivers* SONOFTHETRIGOD: Thank you! And by the way, who is the trigod? ERIK THE VIKING: Thankie! PURPLEFLOWER362: Aw, thanks. That means so much! :) You made my day :) SONOFNEPTUNEJR: Is that all ya have to say? Just kidding, but I still take your snickerdoodles away._

_Enjoy!_

Haemaetogenesis

Leo laughs

Like, the real kind

Not the kind he has to put on with his 'friends'

(Notice the quotations)

The first time

He sees her

Blush

It was weird,

Since her skin was never

Any color besides that blemishless

Olive tone

But he found it endearing anyway.

It was weird,

Once again

Because it wasn't anything fantastical

It was just one of those cheesy pick-up lines

He found after a night of making a million up,

Specifically the night after he first made her laugh

(The joke was

Do I know you?

'Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend.

Don't tell her he remembers, though.

They aren't supposed to be too sentimental)

That pink

The color that lit up her face

Was the most beautiful

Shade

Of any color

He

Had

Ever

Seen

_How'd you like?_


	9. I'm Sorry

_Okay guys. I hate to say this, but I'm canceling From Ablepsia to Zenith._

_I loved writing this, I love lyrical poetry, but I'm not exactly sure how hard I ship Leyna anymore, or if I do at all._

_I WILL be writing more lyrical poetry, I'll promise you that, but I'm not sure where I would go with this story._

_I'm sorry to everyone who has supported this story._

_~Daisy_


	10. Ibidem

_I'm really torn, to be honest with you. I've had this fic stuck in my head for a while now, and I had to word vomit. I'm not sure if I'll continue this but for now I know it'll be sporadic. I ship Caleo 51% and Leyna 49%, so I'm not sure what to do :) Love you guys._

Ibidem

Always pushed aside

Always second best

She always had to compete with people,

Knowing that she would lose in the end

She lived by the saying,

That there's always someone better than you

But she thought that maybe he,

Out of all people,

Would not have a one that got away

One that would be waiting for him,

Perhaps in a far off island,

Or something like that.

But no,

Now she isn't competing with the most brilliant demigod on Earth,

Or the daughter of the epitome of beauty,

No.

Now she's competing

With a freaking goddess.

And she realizes that

She will always be second best

And maybe if he does stay with her,

She'll still be second best

Because that's the person she is

If you can't find someone better,

Go with her.

She's in the same spot she was in

Years ago.


End file.
